


Will you tell me?

by Lesbian_fan



Series: Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, AvaLance, BAMF Sara Lance, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Sara Lance, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, Homelessness, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Insecure Ava Sharpe, Lesbian Ava Sharpe, Lesbian Character, Protective Sara Lance, Soft Ava Sharpe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_fan/pseuds/Lesbian_fan
Summary: Sara learns about Ava's past and then takes her to her first pride parade.
Relationships: Charlie/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, John Constantine/Gary Green, Nate Heywood/Amaya Jiwe, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892539
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I may or may not have gotten side tracked and wrote 3 (I don't know what to call them... events? installations?). But they are ahead and I want to post them in order now, so I guess when I get to them I'll just post them all in the same day! :) Anyway I hope you like the writing. 
> 
> Side Note - I know I have been putting some heavy stuff in Ava's past, and I have tried my best to tag everything that could be a trigger warning. If I missed anything please let me know!

June 2010

“Hey are you going to pride this year?” Sara asks as she walks into the kitchen to get two more beers. “What?” Ava says looking at her girlfriend confused. “I asked if you were going to the pride parade this year? Its on Saturday” The smaller blonde says handing a beer to the other girl on the couch and grabbing another slice of pizza.

“I know what you said, I just kind of forgot that I could just go and do that now.” She states not really knowing what else to say. “Have you never been to pride before?” the smaller woman asks discarding her food and drink on the coffee table in order to pay attention to the conversation. “No” Ava says taking a deep breath before continuing “I mean I’m from a really small town in Texas, they weren’t exactly accepting of the LGBTQ community.”

Sara just blinks at her for a couple seconds. “Baby, how have we been dating for four months and you have never told me about where you’re from?” She suddenly feels really guilty for not knowing. Ava knows about where she is from and about her life. “I don’t even know anything about your family.”

At the mention of her family the taller blonde gets really quiet. “Fuck, I’m the worst girlfriend” Sara says feeling like an asshole. “No, no!” Ava says quickly before pulling the smaller girl into her lap so she is straddling her. “I don’t like talking about my family, so I have been actively avoiding it anytime you have brought it up” Ava takes a deep breath “I should probably just talk about it with you, so you know at least.”

“You don’t have to if it makes you uncomfortable to talk about it.” Sara says caressing the cheek of the girl below her. “But I think it could be therapeutic to talk about it in a safe space” the taller girl smiles “I know! And it does make me uncomfortable but, you are the only one I feel like I want to talk about them with.”

Ava explains about the small town she grew up in, and how religious her family is. She talks about the catholic school she went to K-12. “And you already know about the girl from high school. Well my parents caught us kissing one day after school during my senior year and freaked out.” Sara’s expression quickly shifted as she thought she might know where this is going. “My parents kicked me out at 17, 3 months before the end of the school year. My father shoved me out the front door along with a trash bag full of clothes and told me he never wanted to see me again. I lived in a homeless shelter for 3 months and had to switch my college choice for the next year.”

The smaller girl slid off her girlfriends lap so she could sit next to her and run her fingers through the long blonde hair in an attempt to provide some comfort. Ava continued, “I was originally going to attend UCLA, my parents had a big college fund for me and each of my siblings. But with no money I had to go to the only school that offered me a full ride. So I attended Trinity University, it was only a 40 minute drive from my hometown of Gruene. The school was a catholic private university. I took a job painting dorm rooms the summer before my freshman year so I would have somewhere to live. Then I found 2 jobs when school started and every summer I went back to painting. I saved every penny I made because I was determined to move to California for grad school.”

Sara was pissed, she hated Ava’s parents for putting her through that. She was using everything she had not to let the girl next to her see just how upset she really was. “So have you seen your siblings at all?” Ava just shook her head “My sister called me a week before I moved here to ask if I was coming home since I was done with college. But halfway through the conversation my dad found out that she was talking to me and took her phone. He screamed ‘I better not see your fucking face again’ then handed the phone to my sister yelling at her saying, ‘don’t ever fucking call that disgusting dyke again, that’s not part of our family anymore’ and I haven’t heard from them since, which was over a year ago”.

At this point Ava had tears streaming down her face and the smaller woman could tell that she was holding back a sob. “Come here” Sara said pulling the taller blonde to her chest and laying down with the other woman practically laying on top of her. She started to run her fingers through the long blonde hair again.

The smaller woman spoke quietly, “I am so sorry that you had to go through that. I want you to know that you are amazing, and there is nothing wrong with you. Our love is beautiful and strong, just like you. The fact that your family chose to step out on your life has absolutely nothing to do with you, and everything to do with how terrible they are as humans. But I am your family Ava, so just know that you always have me.”

Just as Sara finished speaking the girl in her arms let out all of the sobbing that she was trying to hold in, all of the tears and emotions from everyone in her life betraying her. It rocked the apartment, but even more than that it rocked the small blonde to her core. She had never been so infuriated with someone she had never met before. Ava had been through so much hate, she knew that she needed to protect the heart that has been opened and left vulnerable to her.

“I’ve got you, I will never let anyone hurt you ever again.” She promised knowing full well that that was a promise that she could not make. Ava cried for close to two hours. Sara’s shirt was balled up in her girlfriends fists, and when she finally let go her hands had gone numb from how tight she was holding on. She talked the taller woman into taking a bath.

Sara drew the bath and lit a few candles so they don’t have to have the bright overhead light on. She helps her girlfriend out of her clothes and then strips off her own. She gets into the bathtub first and Ava looks at her confused. “What are you doing?” She asks as the smaller woman moves to sit down. “I know, usually you’re in the back because you’re taller or whatever. But I want to hold you tonight” Sara explains with so much love in her eyes. “Let me?” She asks stretching her hand out to help her emotionally drained girlfriend settle into the tub. With a soft smile Ava takes her hand and sits down between her legs. After shampooing and conditioning her hair Sara pulls the woman in front of her back so that her head is resting on the shoulder behind her.

“I’m kind of afraid of you sometimes.” Ava says breaking the comfortable silence. The smaller woman is shocked, she is wracking her brain trying to think of what she could have said or done to make the woman she loves fear her. “Why?” Sara finally asks with her voice sounding very small. “No, not like that” Ava says running her hand up the leg of her girlfriend. “I mean that I am sometimes afraid of my feelings for you”

The girl relaxes knowing that she wasn’t the one causing the fear. “I know what you mean” She says. “I have never felt like this about anyone I have ever been with. You make me happy, and stronger, and when I’m around you I want to be a better person.” Ava has a soft smile on her face from hearing about how much her girlfriend likes her. “I love you so much, and I am just so scared to have my heart ripped out again. If I’m being honest with myself that’s why I didn’t really date. As much as I say that I was too busy, I also actively avoided it. Because every person I have given my heart to has thrown it on the ground and stomped on it. Even my own family.” Ava says.

“I will never do that to you… ever!” She whispers into the girl’s ear while gripping her tightly. They sit in the quiet for several minutes. “I gotta say” Sara speaks up breaking the silence, “I’m a little disappointed at the wildly inaccurate and biologically impossible scenario you just depicted. I expected better from a biology PhD candidate.”

“Oh shut up you dork!” Ava says as she rolls her eyes with a smile.

“So did you want to go to pride?” Sara asks a little nervous that it might be too much for her girlfriend this year “I totally understand if you aren’t comfortable, but I think it could be good for you to see how big our community is here.” Ava smiles at the thought of actually having a community for the first time in her life. “As long as you’re with me, I’d love to go.”

“Good because I want you to ride bitch when I ride in the parade with my Dykes on Bikes chapter” Ava is so confused about what the smaller woman just said. “I’m sorry, your what?” Running her hands through the hair of her girlfriend Sara says, “Dykes on Bikes, they’re like a biker gang with only queer women. I joined two years ago right after I bought my first bike. I have met some of my bests friends through the chapter. Anyway every year our chapter leads the San Francisco pride parade, and usually I just have some random girl ride with me. But I want us to ride together this year. I have two leather vests with our patches on them.” Now Ava is laughing and says, “That sounds so fun! I would love to ride bitch for you!”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava goes to pride and the couple meet each other's friends.

“Ava, these are my friends Charlie and her girlfriend Zari. Zari and Charlie, this is my girlfriend Ava.” Sara says once they get to the spot where the Dykes on Bikes are meeting up before the parade. “It’s nice to meet you” Zari says extending her hand to Ava. “Sara won’t shut up about you!” Charlie quips as she slings her arm over her girlfriends shoulder.

Ava smiles at the thought of her girlfriend talking about her to her friends. “I mean it’s not like Sara ever stops talking so I’m not surprised” The three women laugh. “Ok, you are not supposed to all be ganging up on me that quickly” Sara says as she pulls her girlfriend into her side and slides her hand into her back pocket. This was something that she started doing recently and Ava is still a little surprised when it happens. She immediately feels a blush spread across her cheeks.

Just then an older very butch woman comes over to the group “Ok, guys are you ready to ride out?” then she looks directly at Ava and says, “You’re new!” The tall blonde smiles and nods The smaller blonde introduces everyone, “Sam, this is my girlfriend Ava. Ava this is Sam, her and her wife run this chapter”. The older woman smiles back and says, “Well it’s nice to finally meet you Ava, none of us have ever seen Sara this smitten with someone.” and then she walks away back to her bike

The smaller blonde is blushing hard when Ava turns to look at her. “Wow, I don’t think I have ever seen you blush before” Ava says with a smile. “I’ve only seen her blush while she was texting you!” Charlie says as she smacks Sara in the ass and makes her way back to her bike with Zari in tow.

The smaller blonde turns to Ava and says, “So those are some of my friends” as she smiles, a little embarrassed of the interaction that just took place. “You will meet the rest of them when we meet up later on after the parade.”

They ride in the parade and then go to change out of their riding gear, it is way too hot to hangout all day in pants and a leather vest. Ava changes into a blue tank top and jean shorts with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She steps out of the bathroom stall to see her girlfriend wearing a purple crop top that is skin tight and very low cut and a pair of very short jean shorts with her hair in two French braids and a black bandana tied on her head. 

Sara turns around to see the taller woman and smiles. “You look cute” Ava says. The smaller woman pouts and walks over to her girlfriend and pulls her in by her belt loops. “Bummer, because I was going for sexy” Sara says as she brings their lips close together. “That too” Ava says smiling as she closes the gap and captures her lips for a kiss. “Ok I brought us matching bandanas” Sara says as she breaks the kiss and holds up two rainbow bandanas. She shoves one in her back left pocket and the other in Ava’s back right.

They head out to meet up with Sara’s friends, who were all there when they walked up to the tree they agreed to meet up at. “Oh, hey Nate” Ava says as she spots a familiar face in the group. “Oh shit! Hi Ava!” Nate says with a smile. Sara looks confused “You two know each other?” 

“Yeah the history department graduate students have their desks right by the biology department grad students. He showed me around campus the first week I was here. He’s the one friend that I made on campus that I told you about besides my roommates.” Ava says as she gives Nate a hug. “How do you two know each other?” Nate asks the two blonde women. “Nate, she’s my girlfriend. I told you guys I was bringing her to meet you!”

“Well that’s hilarious” Nate says as he turns to the smaller woman “Sara, do you remember the girl I told you that I met like the second week of fall semester that I said I wanted to introduce you to? That was Ava!” The three of them laugh at the coincidence.

Sara takes the taller woman’s hand and moves closer to the rest of the group. “Well this is the rest of my friends. This is Amaya, she is Nates girlfriend and also Charlie’s twin sister. Then there is Mick, John and Ray. And you already met Charlie and Zari”

Just then Nora and Gary walk up. “Hey, there you guys are.” Ava says as she spots them. She introduces her roommates to Sara, then Sara introduces all of her friends to Ava’s roommates. The group had a good time throughout the day. They went to a DRAG show, which Ava had never been too. Sara even convinced her to give a dollar to one of the queens. 

It was now 1:30 in the morning and the two blondes were still dancing at the bar where they ended up, neither of them knew exactly which bar they were at because they were both too drunk. Luckily Amaya and Zari were sober tonight and were taking care of their very drunk friends. Well mostly Sara, Ava, Charlie, and Nate. The others weren’t drinking heavily. Ray and Nora were too busy flirting with each other to even bother with getting drunk. And Gary and John left together hours ago. Mick took off pretty quickly after meeting Ava, because he only agreed to come because he knew how important it was for the small blonde to have all her friends there to meet her girlfriend. Sara was grinding into Ava’s front when Zari came up to them on the dance floor. “Ok guys, I think it’s time to get you home” the black haired woman said. “Ava, are we dropping you off at Sara’s place or are you going back to your apartment with Nora?” Zari asks as she turns to look at Nora. “On second thought you may want to stay at Sara’s place because I thing Ray and Nora are leaving together.” 

“Works for me” Sara says as she turns around to pull her girlfriend in to a kiss. “Ok let’s go love birds” Amaya calls as she is trying to collect all of her drunk friends. Luckily Zari drives an SUV so they are able to squeeze everyone into one car. First they drop Ray and Nora off at the apartment she shares with Gary and Ava. Next they dropped Nate and Amaya off at their apartment. The last stop before Charlie and Zari could go back to Charlie’s place was to drop off the blonde women at Sara’s. “Ok, Sara and Ava this is your stop. Can I have your key?” Zari asks.

Sara hands over her apartment keys, and the two very drunk women are led upstairs and put to bed by Sara’s friend. Both of the women fall asleep immediately when they lay down onto the bed. Zari writes them a quick note saying that she still has Sara’s keys because she had to lock the door, and that she would be back in the morning to bring Sara to go get her motorcycle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Let me know if you are liking where the story is going so far. Thanks for reading.


End file.
